The present invention relates to a razor cleaning surface that is particularly adapted for wall mounting or as a portable cleaning device and more particularly pertains to allowing hair that has been built up within or on the blades of the razor to be removed.
The difficult task when using disposable razors and razors having changeable blades involves the removal of hairs that become lodged within, and/or between these blades. Some people become so frustrated by this task that they eventually attempt to pick these hairs out from the blades with their fingers, with the result being cuts to their fingers. What is needed is a way to remove built-up hair from within razor blades without having to resort to extreme measures.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a unique textured pad having a surface that is soft to the touch but which is not overly slippery, i.e., its coefficient of factor being sure that the motion of the blade over the surface causes the hairs to be removed. The device of the present invention can be mounted on a shower wall or the like so that the user can run the razor blade against in a direction opposite that of when shaving, in order to remove these hairs from the blade.
The use of razor cleaning accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, razor cleaning accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning a razor are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,622 to Lieblad discloses a razor cleaning device comprised of a housing with a water hole for submerging the razor in water and squeezing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,110 to Anna and U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,963 to Taylor disclose various devices for cleaning electric razors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a convenient unique cleaning surface for a wall mountable razor cleaning device or a portable device for allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed.
In this respect, the wall mountable razor cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved razor cleaning materials which may be wall mountable or a separate member usable on any surface. This cleaning device can be used for allowing hair that has been built up within blades of the razor to be removed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.